My Version Of Marked
by Starksgf4eva
Summary: Zoey Redbird has a somewhat normal life; until she is marked. She travels to the House of Night and makes both friends end enemies but will they get in the way of what she intends to do? Sorry I really suck at summaries just read the book please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok first I would just like to say I'm new to this whole thing and this is my first fanfic so please only nice if you have any suggestions or anything please tell me as long as they aren't too negative. If you would like me to review one of you're stories please just tell me the name and I'll read it. This is a pretty short chappie just please bear with me like I said I'm new at this. Um so yeah I really hope you guys enjoy my story.**

**Note:I own all the house of night books!**

**Zoey's POV**

So the last bell to go home was just about to ring when my BFF Kayla found me on my way to my locker and wouldn't stop talking.

"Heath is waiting for you Zoey. You are so lucky to be dating a H-O-T-T-I-E like him he is so sweet, athletic, kind,..."I zoned out 'cuz Heath was coming our way right now. I elbowed Kayla to be quiet and she knew to shut up.

"Hey Zo bebe, I missed you." He said brushing his lips against mine. I sniffed the air and couldn't stop myself from saying."Heath have you been drinking a school?!" Before he could respond a Traker came up to me and lifted his hand just as Kayla saw and she ran as fast as her short legs would acrry her.

"Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee;thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. You're destiny awaites you at the House of Night!" I passed out.

Zo are you ok?! Zo wake up!" I woke up to Heath shaking my shoulders. One of them is bruised because of my StepLoser so I had to gritt my teeth to keep from crying out. Heath's eyes catch mine."Oh Zoey you're ok!" Heath pulls me into a hug squeezing my shoulder harder and this time I let out a little whimper.

"Oh my... shit did I just hurt you I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot."

"No, it's ok it's John's fult he um...he kept hitting me last night."Heath didn't resond but I didn't need one to know what he wanted to do."You can't just go and beat him up that's not a way to solve you're problems. Acually that's not gunna solve anything!" I shriek at him.

"Zo, he hit you the least you can do is let he at him just a bit."

"I don't care if he hit me you can't go hitting adults back espiecally if their a member of the People Of Faith!" His expression didn't change and I finally had enough I stoop up ,whiped all the dirt off of me, looked Heath in the eye and said." Fine if this is how you're gunna act then we're done I'm going I have to pack for the house of night!" And with that I spun away on my heal and marched away to my bug.

When I got home mom wasn't there which was a relief but, John's car was so I parked my bug outside my house and braced myself for what might happen. I walked just as John was on the phone with someone and his back was to me so I made a run for the stairs. John must have heard me because he spun around just in time to catch my arm, digging his nails into it. I screamed but he put his hand to my mouth.

"Thought you could sneak past me did you? Well you're about to learn you're lesson!" He shoved me up the stairs and into his and moms room and slamed the door shut behind him. He threw me onto his bed and before I had time to move he got ontop of me one leg on each side and gave me a cold, hard, and wet kiss on the lips. I tried to pull back but he ahd his hands on both sides of my head so I couldn't move. So I did what mom taught me to do if someone were ever to rape me. I bit down as hard as i could on John's lips then kneed him in the groin. He groaned and toppeled over to the side. I wasted no time at all. I ran out of the room locking the door from the outside to make sure he didn't get out the ran to my room and packed everything and ran back down to my bug and drove off as fast as i could to grandma's.

**I'm just gunna skip the whole passing out part and the visit From Nyx and just gunna continue from where she wakes up in the please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Hey. This chappie is a little longer than the last so yay and i wanted to put a song in it but i don't write songs so i chose 'Goodbye' by Avril Lavigne so yeah. anyway enjoy!**

**Stark's POV**

I was on my way to the dining hall when I ran into Erik.

"Hey man, congrats on making the change!" I said patting him on the back as I passed.

"Thanks man yeah it was pretty painful but now I don't even care all the freedom we get is just amazing!"He responded. Just a couple of days ago he made the change and landed a teaching job as the new drama professer. Before the change he was my friend Jack's, rommate. When as I reached the dining hall I could hear everyone talking so I must have been late. When I go in I saw Damein (Jack's boyfriend), Jack, Shaunee, and Erin (Shaunee's soul twin) all sitting at our table. I got my food and went to sit with my friends.

"So I heard Stevie Rae's roommate showed up today and her mark is..." Erin was saying

"So messed up it's already filled in!" Shaunee finished for her. Before any of us could respond Stevie Rae, her new roommate and Neferet entered the dining hall and it went silent. I looked at Stevie Rae's new roommate, she had olive-ish coloured skin, long wavy black hair, big round hazel coloured eyes, high cheekbones, and perfect lips. But the thing that stuck out the most was her coloured in saphire mark. She looked lost, worried and a little scared, and I know the feeling believe I do, when I was done scanning her Neferet cleared her throught and we all looked at her.

"Everyone, this is Zoey Redbird, as you all can see she has an interesting mark but please do not give her special treatment for it she is like everyone of you just with a filled in may continue to eat merry meet!" She called then turned for the door. Sevie Rae directed Zoey to the food and then to our table Stevie Rae took a seat beside Shaunee as Zoey scooted in beside me.

"Hey y'all this is Zoey, she is my new roomie!" Stevie Rae squealed."Zoey this is Shaunee and Erin, they're like soul twins, Damein and Jack, they're dating and Stark!"

"Hey." Zoey said looking down at her plate. Shaunee took advantage of that silence.

"So what's up with you're mark?" She asked. Stevie Rae elbowed her and Damein gave her a WTF look.

"What I bet you were all woundering the same thing." She retorted looking around at us.

"Yeah but we were tryin' to be polite!" Stevie Rae said.

"It's ok I don't mind...um...I really don't know what's up with my mark, I must be messed up or something."Zoey said in an almost whisper.

"There is nothin' wrong with you!" Sevie Rae said and reached across the table for Zoey's hand. How could Zoey possibly ever think she was messed up, she was perfect?! No one spoke for what seemed like 2 minutes when Damein finally broke the silence.

"Well I think you're mark looks incredable and though it's very weird I like it."

"Thanks Damein." Zoey replied then looked at Stevie Rae."Listen I'm gunna go back to our room I need some alone time 'kay?" Stevie Rae nodded. Zoey got up and when she left the dining hall I got up, looked at my friends and said.

"I'm gunna head out too I'm pretty tired." They said their goodbye's and see you laters and I left and started to the girls dormatries.

I found Zoey's room with no problems. When I got there the door was already opened a crack so I peered in just as she was saying something to her self.

"Mom always said to sing a song to myself about how I'm feeling and write in my diary about how I connect to it so might as well do that now." She got out an electric piano, plugged it in, got the stand for it and started singing;

"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine  
Take care of yourself

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so, oh  
I love you so, oh

La lullaby  
Distract me with your rhymes  
La lullaby

La lullaby  
Help me sleep tonight  
La lullaby  
(La lullaby, la lullaby)

I have to go (goodbye)  
I have to go (lullaby)  
I have to go (goodbye)  
And leave you alone

But always know (goodbye)  
Always know (brown eyes)  
Always know (goodbye)  
That I love you so

I love you so (goodbye lullaby)  
I love you so, oh (goodbye)  
I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)  
I love you so (goodbye)  
I love you so  
I love you so

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye my love."

Her voice was like an angel I didn't want her to stop until I realized something; she was crying tears spilt down her cheeks as she was writting in her diary. I wonder who the song was about? Huh. I was about to walk away when I tripped and fell into the door as it swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**Hey sorry i haven't been writting for a while school has been kicking my butt. Hopefuly this chapter will make up for it though. Enjoy and review!**

I was done singing my song about Heath when the door swung open and Stark fell into my room. I stood up and walked away from my bed where my piano was and stared at Stark who was lying in the door way on his side groaning.

"Were you listening in on me?" I asked a little embaressed.

"Yeah." He replied before groaning again."But I didn't mean to, I came to see how you were doing and when I heard you singing." He flushed a bit."I never wanted it to end, you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks." Was all I could say. He thinks my voice is amazing? Wow nobody has ever said anything like that to me before, not even Heath, he would just say 'good job Zo.' then kiss me on the top of the head. I didn't realize I was staring at Stark till he flashed me a cocky smile.

"Staring at my hottness?" He asked still smiling. I threw him a small smile. "So who was that song about?" He asked throwing me off guard. He stood up.

"That song was about my human ex-boyfriend Heath, after I was marked I broke up with him even though I've been wanting too for a while."

"Oh" I didn't realize I was crying until Stark reached into his pocket and handed me a kleenex. "You really love him don't you?"

"I'm not so sure I do anymore he didn't always treat me the best."

"Well if he didn't treat you right than he's an idiot." I looked at him in the eye and was surprised by what I saw in them. I saw simapthy, saddness, longing and what I was pretty sure was love. "Hey I know this might not be the best time to ask but, I was wondering if maybe this Friday you would wanna go out with me."

I didn't hesitate."Yeah I'd love to." He smiled a big cocky smile.

"Great so I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah bye." He left and when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I turned to my bed, jumped on it belly-flop style, buried my face in the sheets and screamed. I was so excited! What should I wear? Where are we going? Should I tell Stevie Rae? Yes, I was going to tell her. I got up and turned to the door but, before I could open it Stevie Rae walked in.

"Hey what's up I just saw Stark leaving here with the biggest smile on his face, it looked like it had been glued there."

"Well, he just asked me out and I said yes!" I said squealing. "And we are going Friday night!"

"Where's he takin' you too?" She asked then started squealing with me.

"I don't know but I still can't wait!"

**Sorry that took so long as I said before schools been kicking my butt. I know this is short and I'm sorry but then next chappie should make up for that so review.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**hey this chappie not only has Zoey's first day of vamp school but also her date with Stark!**

I woke up the next morning to Shania Twain's 'Up'. It was Thursday so tomorrow night I had my date with Stark and you could not believe how excited I was. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready. When I got out Stevie Rae was sitting on my bed with a piece a paper in her hand.

"What the heck is that?" I asked pointing to the paper.

"You're class scheduel."

"Oh" I took the paper from her.

Zoey Redbird, Entering Third Former

1st hour-Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

2nd hour-Drama 101. Preforming Arts Center. Prof. Night

or

Sketching 101. Rm. 312. Prof. Doner

or

Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd hour-Lit. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesia

4th hour-Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

Lunch Break

5th hour-Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

6th hour-Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

I looked up at Stevie Rae. "Are you or anyone else in any of these classes?"

"Well we have 3rd and 5th hour together and Damein has 1st, 3rd and 4th hour with you and depending on which elective you pick Stark has all the same hours as you."

" I think I'm gunna do Drama 101." I told her. Wow, Stark is in everyother one of my classes? That means I get to spend more time with him.

"Well that means you and Stark have all of the classes together 'cuz he's takin' Drama too. Oh and Professer Night is really nice and super hot and he and Stark are really good friends." And with that she handed me my schedule, took my empty hand and raced out the door for breakfast. When we got to the dining hall Stark and his friends (who I guess are my friends now too) were already sitting at the table they said was their's. Stevie Rae and I got our breakfast(for me count chocula for her lucky charms) and sat down.

"Hey Stark looks like Zoey is gunna be in all of you're classes." Said Stevie Rae giving him The Look.

"Really?" He looked at me and all I could do was nod. "Kool!"

When we are done eating Stevie Rae and I put our bowls in the sink and head off to class. She shows me where my first class is and when I walked in I was realived to see Damien and Stark sitting in the back row with an empty desk in between them I took a seat just as Neferet glided into the room. I was about to open my soc book when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I look over at Stark to see him looking back at me with a cocky smile. I open the piece of paper.

So are you excited for our date tomorrow? It read

Yeah! I wrote back before throwing him the paper back.

What are you gunna wear?

It's a surprise.

What! Can't you just tell me?

Nope I wanna wait to see what you think of it tomorrow.

Fine.

Where are we going?

It's a surprise.

What no fair! Tell me.

No.

Tell me.

No.

We did that for the rest of class and headed out as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Professer Night was just as Stevie Rae described him. Gorgous. But Stark was still better and more my age. Lit was easy, we learned about the Titanic and I was the only one who actually knew what that was. Fencing was kinda hard but Professer Lankford (or Dragon as he prefures to be called) assinged both Stark and Damien to help me so it was alot easier. When we went to lunch a blonde came up to our table.

"Hey Zoey, I'm Aphrodite I'm the leader of the Dark Daughters I was just comeing to invite you to our full moon ritual tonight it's right after the schools ritual in the rec hall."

"Um...su..sure I'd love to come I guess." I managed to squeak. What the hell was wrong with my voice? At Broken Arrow there were tons of mean, nasty popular girls that I had no trouble talking to yet, here I am bearly managing to whisper.

"Great so it starts at 8:00 and don't hesitate to bring that hunk over there." She said throwing Stark and flirtarious grin and wave, but he didn't even notice he was too busy staring at me. When Aphrodite noticed that he wasn't paying attention she sighed and stopped off to her group of friends. Lunch was really quiet after that. When Stark and I were done we put our plates away and he and Stevie Rae dragged me off to spanish. Ugh. I. Hate. Spanish! It's so hard and what's the point anyway it's not like I'm going to Mexico anytime soon?! Professer Garmy was nice but a little intamadating so I was realeved when the bell finally for 6th hour. The last time I had a horse I was 10 and her name was bunny and she lived with my grandma. I took such great care of that horse so I was devastated when she died of old age when I was 13. Lenobia was really pretty and nice too. She gave everyone a pitch fork and a stall and told us to clean it. I was done first so when I asked Lenobia what else to do I was soooooo happy when she gave a mare and a brush. I always feel relaxed when I'm with animals. I just love them. They are adorable and most are really easy to get along with. Still lost in thought I felt a tap on my shoulder and snapped out of it as soon as I felt it. I turned around to see Stark standing there with you guessed it his cocky grin. He lead me to the dining hall and on the way we caught up to Stevie Rae.

"So Zoey." She started when we had our food and were sitting down."How was you're first day?"

"Pretty good I guess I'm just really glad we don't have geometry here I never quite got it." Stevie Rae and Stark laughed and I could feel my face heating up. Don't do this not now not while he's watching. I thought as Damein and the twins came up and sat down. They were arguing about goddess knows what but I didn't really pay any attention I was too excited about my date tomorrow. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Stark said. "Is that ok Zoey?"

"Huh what sorry I wasn't listening what were you talking about?"

"Well I thought you looked tired so I suggested walking you back to you're room." He explained.

"Yeah sure I'd like that." I turned to my friends." Night guys." I gave them hugs as they chorused their good nights and see you tomorrows. As Stark and I left the dining hall he put a hand on my bad shoulder and gave ot a little squeeze. I fogot I had a bruise there so I cried out in pain. Stark took a hand off my shoulder and noticed the bruise.

"What happened to you're shoulder?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

"Nn..nothing it's fine, I'm fine." Stark saw that I wasn't going to give in and tell him so he gave up and we kept walking, that's when we heard it. A loud moan filled with desire. It was comeing from the hall across from the one we were in. I peeked a look to see Professer Night and Aphrodite rolling against the wall kissing. I felt Stark peer in behind me and heard him try to contain his laughter. When it was no longer containable he burst out laughing and collapsed to the floor. Aphrodite heard Stark and pulled away from Professer Night, (or as everyone else calls him Erik.) gave us the evil eye and I swear if looks could kill we would have been dead right there and then, and stromed out of the hall to the girls dorms. Erik just stood there staring at me.

"Hey Stark." He said still not taking his gaze away from me. When I couldn't look at him any longer I turned to Stark.

"We should get going." I said. He gave me an odd look but as soon as he noticed Erik was staring at me he knew what I meant.

"Yeah we should. Hey see you later Erik." He patted Erik's shoulder and we left. When we got to the dorms I couldn't stand it any longer.

"So you wanted to know how I got that bruise?"

"Yeah but if you don't feel comfortable telling me then I understand."

"No it's ok you deserve to know." I said taking a deep breath. "Thre years ago my mom married an elder of the People of Faith. He never liked me because I always told him and my mom the truth about how I felt about him, my older sister and my younger brother pretended to like him and he and my mom le them do whatever they wanted. Last night I told my step-Loser, John, that he would never be my dad and that I never liked him and that my siblings were only pretending to like him so he hit me." I took another breath. It seemed like it was getting harder to breath now." I don't just have a bruise on my shoulder, there are a few on my legs and arms and back." I heard a gasp and turned to see all of my friends standing a few feet behind me with sad looks on their faces. So they heard. I could only pray for what would happen next. I turned back to Stark. His face mirriored the others faces.

"You're step daddy hit you?" Stevie Rae cried running over to me. The twins, Damien, Jack and Stark just stood there awe struck from what I had just said.

"Yeah but I'm fine just a few bruises thats all. At least I won't have to see that loser again." I tried to lighten the mood. " Look that kinda wasn't the first time and it's not like my mom would have let him if she knew. I'm really tired I think I'm just gunna go to bed." I turned and with that, headed to mine and Stevie Rae's room. I went in the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I realized that I didn't bring any pajamas in with me. I wrapped a towel around my body I entered the bedroom, Stevie Rae wasn't here yet so I took off my towel and put on a pair of underwear, while I looked for a tank top and pj bottoms. I heard the door open and a gasp. Man I was getting really tired of those. I grabbed my towel and turned to see Stevie Rae standing in the doorway staring at me with a hand pver her mouth. I guess she saw all of the bruises. I ignored her, grabbed something to wear and went into the bathroom to get dressed. By the time I came out Stevie Rae was already in bed sleeping. I trugged over to my bed and went to sleep. Right before I closed my eyes I swear I heard Stevie Rae whisper."I'm so sorry." But I wasn't so sure.

The next day seemed to fly by. I got up did my morning rutine, ate breakfast, and went to all of my classes. The day only seemed to come back to normal speed when 6th hour was finished. I raced up to my room to get ready for my date with Stark. I took a hot shower, dried my hair and curled it. When I was done I pick out something to wear. I wore a strapless peacock blue shirt that hugged my body, had a sweet heart neckline and stopped just at the waist, I paired it with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black platform pumps and a black handbag. I did my makeup with smokey eyes and pink lip gloss. The minute I was done getting ready there was a knock at my door. i answered it to see Stark standing there with a bouquet of roses and a cocky grin. I took the bouquet, put them in some water and gave Stark a quick kiss on the cheek. As we were leaving the dorms we ran into Shaunee, Erin and Stevie Rae.

"Where are you..." Erin started

"Going this fine evening?" Shaunee finished with a giggle. Stark explained that we were going on a date and the twins looked like their eye's were gunna pop right out of their heads.

"You're going on a date.." Shaunee started

"And you didn't even bother to tell us!" Erin exlaimed. Stevie Rae just smiled and gave me a hug and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

zoey's pov

We walked to Stark's car and he held the passgenger seat door open for me. I got in, he closed the door and got into the drivers seat and handed me a blind fold. "Put it on where we are going is a surprise." I did as he said and at least 10 minutes later he stopped the car.

"Don't take the blind fold off yet, I'll help you but, no peeking." I surpressed a sigh

"Ok." We walked along something for a while then stopped.

"You can take it off now." I took the blind fold off to see we were on a beach. The water was a midnight blue and the moon reflected off of it to make it look even more beautiful. I looked down at the sand and saw a lavender coloured picnic blanket with 2 sandwiches, salad, brown pop, and some kind of French bread. I sat down next to Stark and we started to eat, it wasn't until we were done eating that he started talking.

"So what's you're family like?" He asked. I really didn't want to answer but since I already told him about step-loser I guessed kinda had to

"Well I kinda already told you about everyone but my grandma. She's more like a mom to me. She seems to be the only family member that really cares." I said with a sigh. "So what about you?"

"Well I'm an only child and my mom died when I was younger. I grew up with my dad and he never remarried." We got to know each other a little more and I learned that his goddess given gift is to never miss his target in archery. He also told me that he is origanally from Chicago.

"I've always wanted to try archery." I said getting up and brushing the sand off my pants.

"Well maybe sometime I can teach you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I don't mind it of course so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He responded instantly pulling me closer. I opened my mouth to let his tounge explore. We made-out for a few more minutes before I pulled away.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." I giggled. "We better get going the twins are gunna go crazy if they miss details." And with that we cleaned up and we got to school Stark opened the car door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I said in an almost sarcastic voice. Stark just laughed and grabbed my hand. When we walked into the girls common room the twins almost attacked us with questions.

"How was the date?"

"Was it fun?"

"Did you like it?"

"Do you like eachother?"

"Are you dating now?" Stark help up his hand to silence them.

"To answer you're questions; good, yes, yes, yes, yes and I hope so." He looked at me.

"Yes to all of them." I resoned without any hesitaion. Stark just smiled and pulled me closer while the twins stared at us with wide eyes and I swear their mouths were on the ground.

"Well I'm gonna walk Zoey back to her room g'night." I hugged the twins as they chorused their good nights.

When we got to my room I let Stark come in and he picked up my guitar.

"Do you have a song about you and me?"

"Yeah 2 actually." I blushed

"What are they called? Like did you write them or just learn them and like thought of me?"

"Oh I can't write songs. Um ones called 'Bring me to life' and the other is 'Addicted' but really the second one could probably be sung by either of us."

"Can you sing the first one for me and I'll sing the other?''

"Yeah but the first ones kinda of a duet so I've wrote down you're parts and mine so we can sing it together." I got my guitar, picked up the lyrics for the song and started the song.

"(Zoey) How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Stark)Wake me up  
(Zoey)Wake me up inside  
( Stark)I can't wake up  
(Zoey)Wake me up inside

(Stark)Save me  
(Zoey)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Stark)Wake me up

(Zoey)Bid my blood to run  
(Stark)I can't wake up  
(Zoey)Before I come undone  
(Stark)Save me  
(Zoey)Save me from the nothing I've become

(Zoey)Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Stark)Wake me up  
(Zoey)Wake me up inside  
(Stark)I can't wake up  
(Zoey)Wake me up inside  
(Stark)Save me  
(Zoey)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Stark)Wake me up  
(Zoey)Bid my blood to run  
(Stark)I can't wake up  
(Zoey)Before I come undone  
(Stark)Save me  
(Zoey)Save me from the nothing I've become

(Zoey)Bring me to life  
(Stark)I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Zoey)Bring me to life

(Zoey)Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

(Stark)All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
(Zoey)Bring me to life

(Stark)Wake me up  
(Zoey)Wake me up inside  
(Stark)I can't wake up  
(Zoey)Wake me up inside  
(Stark)Save me  
(Zoey(Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Stark)Wake me up  
(Zoey)Bid my blood to run  
(Stark)I can't wake up  
(Zoey)Before I come undone  
(Stark)Save me  
(Zoey)Save me from the nothing I've become

(Zoey)Bring me to life  
(Stark)I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Zoey)Bring me to life"

I put down my guitar and before I know what was happening Stark was kissing me and I let him. His kisses were more passionate then Heath's were and defianitly hotter. We started kissing hotter and my hands found their way into his hair while his found their way into the small of my back. His hands got to the hem of my shirt and started pulling up. I was about to pull up his shirt when I heard the door slam close, a gasp, and giggles. We jumped apart and I put my shirt back on to see Sevie Rae, the twins, Damien and Jack standing in the doorway. The twins and Stevie Rae were rolling on the floor laughing, Damien was giving us disapproving looks and Jack had a hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Starks P.O.V

"You go on 1 date and you're already doing THAT!"Damien scolded us . The twins and Stevie Rae laughed harder-if thats possible. I look at Zoey out of the corner of my and see her blushing.

"Well obviously we didn't do anything!" I stated while Zoey and Jack collapse to the ground in laughter. Damien and I look at them like they're crazy before he responds.

"You might have done something had it not been for us." His voice went all teacher-like.

"So?" I asked. I mean what's the big deal? I feel this connection to Zoey that I've never felt with anyone before and I think she feels it too. I just feel like I've known her forever, what's so wrong with that?

"So? So? So you hardly know eachother and that should be done when you truley know eachother and love eachother." He responds looking from me to Zoey.

"But what if we do love and know eachother?" We said unison. Everyone stops laughing and looks at us like we're crazy. Did she just say she loves me? Did I just admitt to loving her, in front of the gang? Oh Goddess.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed followed by some 'awww's and 'are you crazy's. But before I can say anything else Zoey grabs my hand and drags me out of the room.

"Can we got to you're room?" She asked looking at me with those eyes that made me want to melt. I don't trust my voice so I nod. Even though we are vampyre-fledglings and we can hardly feel the cold, I take off my leather jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks" She mutters before kissing me on the cheek. We walk back to my room and as soon as I close the door Zoey kisses my again. It's filled with desperation and passion. We made-out for a while before Zoey pulled away saying she had to go. We kissed eachother goodnight and she left. I took me a while to fall asleep cuz all I could think about were those big hazel eyes. I eventually fall asleep with her voice fresh in my memory.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. It was Saturday and I forgot to turn it off last night. I quickley got ready and decieded to see Zoey. When I got to the girls dorm I saw her finishing her breakfast, looking as beautiful as ever with ripped skinny jeans, a lose black shirt, and purple vans.I walked up behind her ands put my hands on over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I practiclly sung while kissing her ear lightly. She giggled.

"Ummmmmm...Damien?" She said jokingly. I pulled my hands away and pretend to be hurt, but before I can do anything she turns around, wrapes her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply.

"Now comeon y'all no PDA after we just ate." Stevie Rae called. I love the girl, but sometimes I wanna kill her. I walk with Zoey to class and zone out in all of them. All I could think about is Zoey telling the gang last night that she might love me. The final bell went to signal the end of classes and I sprinted out of the horse stall and went to find Zoey. When I found Zoey I remembered that after the full moon ritual tonight was the Dark Daughters ritual. Man I really don't wanna deal with Aphrodite, I think when I find Zoey brushing Persephone.

She was talking to her. I didn't hear what she was saying but judging by the look on her face she was ranting about

"Boo!" I yelled while running up behind her and wrapping my hands around her waist. She jumped a bit before snuggling into my arms.

"I'll go put the brush away then we go get dinner 'kay?" She said standing at the door of the stall. I nodded following her out of the stall and closing the door behind me. We walked to the dining hall even though the Dark Daughters would feed us we wanted to see our friends first. When we got to the dining hall everyone was already done eating and were ready for the Full Moon Ritual.

**SKIP TO THE CIRCLE**

As Neferet went up to the yellow candle to call air we all faced east.

"From the east I summon air and ask that you carry to this circle the gift of knowledge that our ritual will be filled with learning." I looked at Zoey only to see her hair waving around like crazy. We faced south as Neferet walked up to the red candle.

"From the south I summon fire and ask that you light in this circle the gift of strengthof will, so that our ritual will be binding and powerful." I again looked at Zoey and she was sweating like a pig! What was going on? As Neferet walked up to the blue candle we all faced west.

"From the west I summon water and ask that you wash this circle in compassion, that the light of the full moon can be used to bestow healing to our group as well as understanding." When I looked as Zoey this time she was staring at her feet, her eyes lite up. I looked down at her feet only to see the tile she was standing on had become a small puddle. We finally faced north for earth as Neferet reached the green candle.

"From the north I summon earth and ask that you grow within this circle the gift of manifestation, that wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition." I looked at Zoey and smelt the faint smell of lavender and wondered of it came from her. The rest of the ritual was boring and I only paid attention to Zoey.

When Neferet closed the circle we all filed out and Zoey and I left the gang to go to the Dark Daughters ritual which was even more boring. When we got to the rec hall Aphrodite gave Zoey and I some clothes to change into. When the ritual started Aphrodite danced around the circle flailing her crouch. When she was done, she welcomed all the daughters and sons to the ritual. As she called the elements to the circle I paid close attention to Zoey and the same thing happened as last time. Her hair blew around like crazy for wind, she was sweating up a storm for fire, there was a puddle at her feet for water, I faintly smelled lavender for earth and knew it was coming from her and her face literally lit up when spirit was called. I've never seen this happen before. What could it mean? When the blood tainted wine was passed to Zoey she almost downed the whole thing! I wonder if she got her bloodlust early? I thought as the cup was passed to me. After Aphrodite said goodbye to the elements, I walked over to Zoey to ask her what happened but warlike, wasp and terrible were already talking to her. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying.

"Come on don't tell me you didn't like the taste of the blood. Even from where I was standing I could see you would've downed the thing if we let you and I even saw you lick your fingers after." Terrible was saying. Zoey just looked like she was going to be sick. I grbbed her waist.

" I think it's time to go." And with that I led her out of the rec hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note  
** Sorry but I'm not gunna update until I get more reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoey's Pov  
As Stark guided me away from the rec hall I felt sicker and sicker. I ran out of Stark's arms to the nearest tree and emptied the contents in my stomach. I heard footsteps behind me and someone pull my hair away from my face while rubbing my back and whispering comforting things in my ear.  
"It's ok, your ok." Stark said in my ear. When there was nothing left to puke up, I turned to Stark, buried my face in his chest and let the tears that I've been holding in all night fall. We sat there for what seemed like forever with Stark holding me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.  
"Zoey!" I hear Heath's voice say.  
"Heath?" I asked looking around.  
"Who's that?" Stark wondered.  
"My...uh human ex-boyfriend." I explained.  
"Zo there you are I'm here to break you outta this freaky place, lets go." I found him standing on the east wall by the tree I puked beside.  
"Heath you can't be here it's not safe and I like it here and I'll die if I leave, you know that." I scolded.  
"Zo bebe I need you I miss you."  
"I know I miss you too but I gotta stay here and you gotta leave. I'm sorry Heath but we can't be together it just won't work." He grumbled but got down and hopfuly went home. I turned back to Stark with tears threatening to spill over.  
"Sorry bout that." Was all I could get out before the tears started spilling out.  
"Come here." Stark embraced me for what seemed like hours.  
"Meew-uf-aow"  
"What was that?" I asked pulling away from Stark. I looked in the tree to see a little orange tabby.(sorry if i got it wrong i can't remember.)  
"Here kitty kitty." I cooed she jumped into my arms and started purring as I pet her.  
"Looks like a cat chose you." Stark laughed.  
"I'll call you Nala." I told the cat.

**Sorry for the shortness i need idea's. anyone got any?**


End file.
